Born Again Island
by KoloheSanji
Summary: An AU, crossover of One Piece and John Singleton's film Four Brothers...On their way to explore Born Again Island, a sudden storm sends Sanji and Zoro into a future incarnation of themselves. There may be some harsh language and adult situations...later.
1. Where Are We Going?

Author's Note: I'm sorry, this is my first _One Piece_, or _Four Brothers_, fanfiction. Yes, it's an AU, cross-over...of some type of genre, of what type, I'm still not sure. There will be foul language, and there may be some adult situations in later chapters.  
Furthermore, as all of you should already know...**I DO NOT own any of these characters!!!** I am simply a fan. A fan who suddenly felt the urge to write this fanfic story. And, as far as reviews goes, please...feel free to praise me, flame me, abuse me...just don't ignore me. (I've seen many of your stories, and I know how you like to abuse the people you love! sinister smirk LOL!!!) Ah well, here it goes...hope you enjoy the story.

-----

_**Born Again Island**_  
Chapter 1: Where Are We Going?

"Born Again Island?" Questioned Usopp. "Now THAT is a bad omen," came a worried squeak from the sniper, "doesn't one have to DIE before they can be 'born again?"

"Don't worry," replied Sanji, who had visions of an island filled with lush vegetation and hopefully fresh fruit, water and maybe even fresh sources of meat for their provisions. "I'm sure that if Nami-swan selected the island," Sanji stated as hearts floated in his eyes as he looked toward the beautiful orange-haired woman, "then it must be a perfect paradise."

Hearing an agitated "Hurmph" erupt from the green-haired swordsman, who seemed to be sleeping against the base of the ship's mast, the heart's disappeared from the cook's eyes as they narrowed and glared towards the unwelcome interruption.

"Nani?"

"Let's face it," grumbled the low angry voice, "If Nami charted a route to the Island of Pain and Death, you would still be be happy to go there. Baka!"

"Kuso!" Growled Sanji, going into a handstand with the intent of bringing one of his black shoes down on that irritating marimo.

As if already knowing how the blonde cook would react, the green swordsman was already in motion. Rolling out of the way of the powerful kick, Zoro brought up two of his swords as Sanji, still in his handstand, started to spin only to have all of his blows deflected by the smirking man.

"No, no, no!" Shouted Nami, distracting both men from their fight. "The legend of that island is that it allows a few 'selected' people to see their future. And, since there are seven of us...one of us is bound to see our future."

A moment of silence fell over the ship's crew as they absorbed this information.

"Well, Captain-san," finally came the soothing voice of Robin, "have you decided?"

After another moment of silence, the form sitting on the ship's mast-head, arose and turned around to face the rest of the crew. Straw hat shielding his eyes from their sight. "Hai, I have decided," he stated, matter of factly, his eyes rising up to reveal his determination to the rest of the crew, "we are going to Born Again Island!"

-----

_Author's Note: Well, as they say, "the adventure begins."_


	2. What Future?

Author's Note: Again, I don't own any of the characters...

-----**_  
_**

**_Born Again Island _**  
Chapter 2: What future?

It was a freak storm.

Normally, Nami would have been able to read any natural signs that would have hinted at this storm that came out of nowhere. However, this storm literally 'came out of nowhere.'

As Born Again Island appeared on the horizon, the skies suddenly darkened and the rain and winds began to beat against the unsuspecting crew.

"What the..." was all that Zoro managed to utter before finding himself flying across the ship's deck, barely having a chance to wrap his muscular arms around the wooden rail.

Hearing the faint sounds of crashing and shouting coming from below deck and in the kitchen, Zoro could only be thankful that most of the crew had not been up-top as the winds whipped endlessly around him. Usopp had been working on a new knock-out gas, in case they were to meet up with any more giants engaged in long-term warfare. Robin and Nami were looking over maps and discussing what the legend of Born Again Island could truly mean. Out of the corner of his eye, Zoro had seen Luffy sneaking into the kitchen for what most likely would be another 'oversized snack' while...

Sanji was keeping watch in the crow's nest.

Gray eyes flashing up towards the crow's nest, Zoro could only watch helplessly as the long slender figure dangled far above, clutching to rim of the crow's nest for dear life.

"SANJI!!!"

Zoro tried to listen for a response, but the sounds of the wind and rain made it impossible.

Without warning, Zoro felt a swell hit the side of the ship throwing the ship roughly into a precarious forty-five degree angle. It was at that moment Zoro could only watch as the ship's cook lost whatever grip he had on the water slicked wood, and as if in slow-motion, the figure fell, striking the rail before slipping over the side and into the ocean.

"SANJI!!!"

No longer thinking about anything else but his endangered Nakama, the swordsman let go of the rail and ran to the site that he had seen the "Ero-Koku" fall overboard. Using his powerful arms to vault himself over the rail, Zoro dove into the water, eyes scanning the storm darkened water for any glimmer of the missing blonde.

After what seemed to be forever in the surging current, the swordsman was about to go back up for air when he saw it. A brief glimmer. A glimmer from what appeared to be a chain. Diving in the direction that he had seen the glimmer, Zoro reached out and felt his hand brush against what felt like the bottom half of a body. Gripping on to what felt like a leather belt, Zoro began to start his ascent towards the ocean's surface.

It was only at that moment that he realized, to his horror, that in this darkened hell he could no longer see where the ocean's surface was.

Hand still tightly wrapped around the belt, Zoro slowly felt his body begin to drift along the current as it carried his oxygen deprived body to 'who knows where.'

_Stupid Ero-Koku,_ he thought as he felt his consciousness slip away, _I'm sorry..._

_----- _

_Author's Note: Time to cross-over...LOL!!!  
_


	3. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Author's Note: Yeah, same one...I DO NOT own any of the characters... However, if you haven't seen the film _Four Brothers_, directed by John Singleton, some of the things in the following parts of this story may not make as much sense. (It's a good film...and worth watching! Now, back to the story...)

-----

**_Born Again Island_**  
Chapter 3: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

"Jack, wake up."

The pale skinned, brown haired boy's eyes flew open with a start. Gulping down mouthfuls of air, the boy's hand automatically reached for the little bag of rolling tobacco under his pillow.

"Another nightmare?" asked the woman with the gentle eyes looking down at him.

Only nodding the boy looked away and began to prepare a cigarette.

"About what happened before you came here?" she asked tentatively.

After thinking for a moment, the boy nodded again, eyes still cast down, hiding behind his bangs.

"Want to talk about it?"

The boy froze, not answering verbally, or otherwise.

"Jackie, I know you have gone through some awful things before," she stated as she gently took hold of the boy's chin, bringing his tear-filled gaze up to meet her's, "but you are safe here. I'll never let anything happen to you."

As his eyes showed that he registered what her words meant, the woman gently kissed him on the forehead and moved her hand from his chin to his shoulder.

"Okay then," she stated giving him a slight squeeze, "now hurry downstairs. You promised to help me cook dinner tonight."

As she rose from the side of the bed, the woman whose blonde hair was beginning to gray a little, began to speak again. "You know, Jeremiah and his wife are coming...and hopefully Bobby will be home, too... I just hope that Angel hasn't forgotten to pick up those potatoes like I asked him to."

As the woman walked towards the doorway, the boy suddenly spoke up.

"There was a storm," the woman froze in the doorway, "I was on a ship...high up...over the sail, or something... The ship jerked, and I fell out."

The woman slowly turned around and walked back to Jack's side as he continued to recount what happened in his dreams, eyes down cast once more as he nervously tried to finish rolling the cigarette.

"I hit something...I mean it was only a dream, but I still feel it...," he sputtered as he rubbed the back of his head, "and I heard someone yelling my name...but not MY name...and then...nothing..."

"Sanji."

The boy's eyes flew up to meet his mother's at the mention of the name, his fingers accidently breaking the cigarette, rendering it useless.

"Yes, I know," smiled the woman, sitting back down next to Jack. "Well, I suspected for the longest time, but as each of you came into my life, I knew.

-----

_Author's Note: Hope you are sticking around. Onto the next chapter..._


	4. Who Was I?

Author's Note: Yep, still DO NOT own any of the characters...yada yada yada...

-----

_**Born Again Island  
**_Chapter 4: Who Was I?

"How?" asked Jack, watching his mother with keen interest. Forgetting about the unsettling dream that had bothered him.

"Well," his mother smiled slyly, "I was a bit wilder in my younger days, and I tried some things that I shouldn't have." She looked into the smile breaking across her son's face and with a mock-stern look on her face scolded, "that doesn't mean that it's okay for you to do it, mister." Both of them laughed before she continued. "Well, one of my friends did a past-life-regression on me, and I began to remember my time as a pirate."

Jack's eyes widened with disbelief, even as things in his dream began to click into place.

"We were the Mugiwaras...the Strawhat Pirates...all set out to accomplish our dreams on the Grand Line."

Slowly the shroud over his memory was lifting in a confusing blur, and Jack started to remember his former life.

"My name was Sanji...I was a cook on the Going Merry. It was a pirate ship...and the crew was like a family. We had a Captain. I think his name was...Roof--...no, LUFFY. Yes, his name was Luffy. Then there was a sniper...a sharpshooter...called... Us--...Usopp. A couple of beautiful women...," Jack noticed his mother's slight reddening in her cheeks," Nami-swan...and..." Jack looked up with a light brightening his face, "the lovely Robin-chan!"

Throwing his arms around the older woman, he gave his Mom a tight squeeze.

"And?" She questioned, looking into her son's eyes.

After a moment of thinking really deeply, Jack started to speak once more.

"Then there was also another guy. Green hair. Unpleasant. I think his name was...Marimo?"

"Zoro." She corrected.

"Like the masked guy all in black?" His puzzled look hiding a slight smirk.

"No, that's Zorro." She corrected him once again.

"I think I liked 'Marimo' better." Stated Jack, slightly laughing at the sound of the word.

"Well, don't let your brother hear you say that..." Started his mother, as a voice asked from the hallway as if on cue.

"Better not let your brother hear what?"

-----

_Author's Note: Sorry everyone...the story has to momentarily stop there. That is, until I have time to write another chapter. Hope you guys like it so far...(fingers-crossed and butt tightened LOL!!!) _


	5. Three Days and Over a Hundred Years Ago

Author's Note: Don't own any characters...but, I love them all. Hope you guys are enjoying this!

-----

_Born Again Island_  
Chapter 5: Three Days and Over a Hundred Years Ago

_Three days, _thought Jack as he took a puff from the cigarette between his teeth.

Three days had come and gone since that night. The night that he had first dreamt about that night on the Going Merry. The night of the storm. The night _he_ fell...

_No_. It was the night that _Sanji_ fell. Not _him._ Not _Jack._

But since that night, it seemed that both worlds began to collide in his mind.

It was reaching a point where Jack could not tell what was real, or what was imagined. Since that first dream, the floodgates on his memory with the Mugiwara Pirates opened to maximum capacity. Instead of being in the back of his mind, like a far off dream, these memories were fresh and raw.

It seemed like only yesterday he had been sailing on the Grand Line, searching for his elusive _All Blue._ Setting the mousetrap to stop Luffy from raiding the kitchen...again. And, flirting with his lovely Robin-chwan...and his beloved Nami-swan...

Jack let a low growl erupt from his throat as he inhaled once more, burning out the remaining remnants of his cigarette before flicking it into the melting snow around his feet.

In this lifetime, his beloved Nami wasn't his. Instead, ever since yesterday, when he caught those two in the laundry room, he had to live with the fact that the woman whom he had worshiped was with another man in this lifetime...

Lost in his own mind's dialog, Jack didn't notice the snowball until it hit him in the face.

"Jackie, you little shit!!! Get down off that roof!!!"

"Luffy?"

"What the fuck did you just call me?" It was Bobby calling from the sidewalk below.

Without thinking, Jack walked to the edge of the roof and leaped off, landing in a crouch on the ground.

"What the fu--?" Questioned Bobby.

Realizing that he had just done a 'non-Jack' thing, Jackie quickly responded. "Oh, _that?_ Gym class..." And, quickly strode back into the house, hands shoved deep into the pockets of the jeans that he wore.

-----

Bobby could only watch his younger brother enter the house, his white face turning a bit paler as he stood there, mouth slightly agape from what he had just witnessed.

Had he just seen what he _thought_ he had seen? Jackie had leapt off of the first story roof and had moved so smoothly...it seemed like he had _floated_ down to the sidewalk.

_Just like a fairy..._


	6. Greener Haired Pastures

Author Note: You know the drill...I don't own any characters. Wish I did...but I don't...C'est la vie.

-----

_Born Again Island_  
Chapter 6: Greener Haired Pastures

Jack walked into the living room, only to be greeted by two forms tangled in each other's embrace, wrestling on the couch.

"Asshole," muttered Jack as he turned to leave.

"Oi, Ero-Koku," a voice called after him, still panting after the marathon lip-lock.

Jack froze. Face growing red with anger, he slowly turned towards the figure on the couch.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat in _Alice in Wonderland_, the muscular, dark-skinned man looked up from the beautiful Latina woman he had just been mauling.

_He knew!_ Thought Jack as he held firm to his spot. _He's known all this time, and still..._

"What's the matter, Baby?" Came the woman's soft Spanish accent.

"Nothing," said Angel as he resumed kissing the beauty beneath him, "nothing at all."

Senior in high-school, or no senior in high-school, Jack considered going over and planting a foot on the head of that stupid marimo. However, he might miss and end up striking Sofi...

He began to wonder if it really mattered at this point, and he decided that no matter what lifetime he may be in...it would _always_ matter.

-----

Stopping to glance in the bathroom mirror, Jack looked at himself.

He was only thirteen, but concerning love, his heart felt much older.

Angel was with Sofi, and he had to accept that fact. (Or, should he really say, _Zoro _was with _his_ beloved _Nami-swan_...)

_That stupid marimo headed bastard!!!_ Thought Jack as he felt tears of anger and frustration build behind his eyelids and fall. _This isn't fair!!!_

A soft rapping sounded at the bathroom door.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah, Ma?"

"Can you come out here, I need to talk to you..."

Throwing cold water onto his face, Jack wiped off the water, hoping that no one would notice that he been crying.


	7. Old Nightmares Don't Die

Author Notes: Eiichiro Oda and John Singleton are (no offense to the Big-G) gods amongst men...and I still don't own any of the characters. (I just incessantly wish for one of them each night before I go to bed...the characters, I mean. So we can talk...yeah right, so we can talk...)

-----

_Born Again Island_  
Chapter 7: Old Nightmares Don't Die

"Jack, dear, sit down." Evelyn Mercer was sitting at the head of the table, waiting for her son to join her. Pulling out a dining room chair next to her, Jack hesitantly settled down in the seat.

"Yeah, Ma?"

"Jackie," the woman took Jack's hand and held it firm, "the Judge this morning overturned the TRO..."

Jack's heart almost leapt out of his chest as fear and panic began to overtake him.

"Jackie, it's okay." Reassured his mother, still holding onto his hand as if he would shatter if she let go of him. "I won't let him hurt you."

"You can't stop him," came the anguished cry from Jack's lips, no longer caring if anyone saw the tears that were now flowing down his cheeks.

Present day memories came charging back to the forefront of Jack's mind--memories, both known and unknown to his adoptive mother. Memories of his mother being high on crack. Memories of her allowing her drug dealing friends to have their way with him, while she got her latest fix. Memories of the man who would later kill his mother and proclaim himself to be his 'owner.' The same man who would later gruesomely kill the kindhearted chef who had taken the boy in when he ran away, the chef who had taught him the basics of cooking.

Just at that moment Bobby, who seemed to have a knack of entering a room at the wrong time, strode in, eyes taking in the sight of his crying brother.

"So, someone stole your toys, you little fairy?" Asked Bobby as he tussled the younger boy's hair.

"Sit down, Bobby," their mother addressed her eldest son, "this affects you, too."

Noting the serious tone in their mother's voice, Bobby took the seat on the opposite side of woman. "What's up, Ma?"

"There's a man from Jack's past...a _very_ dangerous man from his past, who may try to hurt him. I don't want Jack to be alone outside, not even for a minute. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma."

"Thank you, Bobby," said their mother as she reached over with her free hand and squeezed Bobby's hand as well.

As she watched her eldest and youngest sons walking out of the dining room, Evelyn Mercer wished that she still had her long lost Devil Fruit powers...so that she could shield all her sons from whatever dangers awaited them in the future.


	8. This is How You Do It

Author's Note: I spy with my little eye...something that starts with a...Oops. Hi everyone. Nope, still don't own any of them...

Okay, this chapter would have been rated "M" for using 'that' word...However, I edited it a bit. If you know _the word_, you'll know what should have been there. However, if you are too young...you shouldn't know anyway. (Yeah right. Like there's a kid out there who _doesn't_ know _that_ swear word is...)

_**WARNING: **_I don't know if you consider the "S-" word worthy of a "**M**" **rating**. If you do, and if you don't want to read an "M-rated' story...then **_please don't read past this point._** Thank you!

-----

**_Born Again Island_**  
Chapter 8: This is How You Do It

"Hold your arms in front of your face!" Yelled Bobby as he tried to instruct his youngest sibling in the art of fighting.

Trying to box against his older brother felt awkward and unnatural. Jack would swing, but Bobby would always easily duck out of the way of his punches.

"Come on you f---ing fairy!" Yelled Bobby as he threw a light blow that connected with the younger boys cheek. "I told you to keep your arms up!"

Wincing from the pain both on the outside, and the inside, of his cheek, Jack could feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth.

"Shit!" Growled Bobby, "You gonna' be a Mama's boy all your life?"

Jack silently swore to himself. _Yes_, he wanted to learn how to fight, but he found it difficult to use his fists against anyone. Especially _now_...

_Your hands are your most important instruments..._

Suddenly, a deep throaty laugh erupted from behind Jack, snapping back to the present.

"Come on, Ero-Koku," mocked Angel as he stepped into the imaginary ring, between Bobby and Jack. "I _know_ you can fight better than _that_."

Glaring at the older boy, Jack went into a sideway stance. A thought flashing through his brain, _try fighting without your swords now, f---ing marimo!!!_

Bobby watched from the sidelines as the younger of the two brought his leg up straight up above his head.

However, before Jack could bring his leg down onto the top Angel's head, Angel slugged the younger man in the mouth.

"Good shot, Angel!" Shouted Bobby from the side.

"Learned a few more new things in this lifetime," smirked Angel, looking down at the young boy who had been effectively knocked on his ass, "Like don't wait for your opponent to get the upper-hand..._or _leg, for that matter..."

Offering a hand to the younger male, Angel waited for Jack to stop scowling at him, and to accept his help. As he helped pull Jack to his feet, Angel leaned in and whispered just softly enough for him to hear.

"You got us into this mess," seethed the hot, angry words from Angel, "And, I don't know how...but _you _are going to get us out of this...Kuso-Koku..."

-----

_What the f--- was that?!_ Thought Bobby as images of the fight earlier that evening popped into his mind. _Where the hell did Jackie learn that from?_

Bobby had _never_ seen anyone that agile before, except contortionist that he had only seen on television...or in _freak_ shows in passing fairs.

As he prepared for bed, Bobby stopped to check on his youngest sibling, who was now quietly snoring in his bed.

_I don't know what you did, _thought Bobby, with a smile crossing his lips, _Or how you did it. I just hope you are able to protect yourself with it when the time comes._

Then as he closed the door, he silently laughed to himself, "Cause Buddy, you can't box for shit..."

-----

Author's Note: Okay, time for another break. How long it will be this time, I don't know. One day? One month? (Gee, I hope not a _year_...I don't think I could keep any of them quiet for that long. Oops...um...I mean they are allowed to roam around freely...um...) So, until next time...Ja ne!


End file.
